


Zoufalec, tyranie a nedůvěra.

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Teenlock
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ostré kameny jeho problém přece vyřeší, ne?<br/>Alespoň takhle to on říkal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zoufalec, tyranie a nedůvěra.

_Zapřel se o zídku a vyhoupl se na ní. Rozhlédl se._

_Nikde nikdo._

_Kdo by taky chodil v noci do takových míst?_

_Zoufalý člověk, ne? A to on určitě je._

_No a teď je to tady jeho._

_Alespoň jednou v životě se vše točí kolem něj. Přestože tady nic takového není, připadne si tak._

_Povzdechl si a sklopil zrak. Pohledem zavadil o své ruce, na kterých šli krásně vidět řezné rány, modřiny a spáleniny po cigaretách._

_Oni nevěří, přestože to mají všichni na očích._

_Ani vlastní otec mu nevěří, že ho týrají.. a pokud ani on tak kdo?_

_Nikdo. Nikdo nevěří a nikdo neuvěří._

_No možná přeci jen někdo.._

_Na to aby se mu ale svěřil nenašel nikdy dost odvahy._

_Bojí se dokonce vzít si i krátký rukáv. Nechce, aby někdo věděl, že si z jeho těla dělají všichni terč._

_Ironie, že?_

_Možná by ale mohl jít za ním. Vždyť je vůči němu starostlivý a zajímá se o něj._

_Narozdíl od otce.. od všech._

_Do očí se mu draly slzy._

_Tak přeci je jen sráč, jak ho všichni nazývají._

_Pevně zavřel oči, než se odrazil od zídky a skočil dolů._

_Ostré kameny jeho problém přece vyřeší, ne?_

_Alespoň takhle to on říkal..._

 

*****

 

Sebastian se zamyšleně zamračil. Položil tašku na lavici a usadil se.

Už dva dny ho neviděl.

Vzhledem k tomu, že zvonilo na hodinu, bude tohle další den bez Jima.

Seb se rozhodl, že se půjde podívat k němu domů. A při té příležitosti alespoň vrátí učebnice.

Jim mu dělal větší starosti, než by čekal.

Jistě, neviděl ho jen dva dny, ale na druhou stranu, znal Jima.

I když byl jakkoliv nemocný, šel do školy. Hlavně aby nemusel zůstat doma s otcem.

Stejně tak Seb věděl o šikaně, ale ač se snažil sebevíc, nepřestalo to. I stížnosti u ředitele byly na nic.

Sebastian se pokoušel Jima chránit, ale ne vždy byl s ním.

 

Po škole ihned zamířil k Jimovi domů.

Až u třetího zazvonění se vchodové dveře chátrající budovy otevřely a ven se vypotácel opilí, neupravený čtyřicátník.

Seb odhadoval, že koupelnu nenavštívil několik týdnů.

"Co chcete?!" vyštěkl Jimův otec.

"Hledám Jima."

"Až ho uvidíš, řekni tomu sráčovi, ať se okamžitě vrátí!"

"Jak dlouho není doma?" zeptal se Seb, dřív než mohl otec opět zmizet v domě.

"Nevím!" odsekl otec. "Dva, tři dny?!" Po těch slovech prudce práskl dveřmi.

Seb zůstal trochu zmateně stát na chodníku. Až po chvíli se otočil a vyrazil pryč.

 

*

 

Sotva vstoupil do třídy, začalo zvonit na hodinu.

Sebastian přešel na své místo. Hodil tašku na lavici, než se usadil. Pozoroval Jimovo prázdné místo a uvažoval, co s ním asi je.

"Tak to vypadá, že Sráč dal na tvá slova, Carle." ozvalo se za ním.

"Šel bych se tam podívat, ale po tolika dnech to bude určitě smrdět." rozesmál se Powers.

Seb vystartoval. Chytil Carla pod krkem a bez sebemenšího problému ho zvedl do výšky. "Kam jsi ho poslal?!" zasyčel.

Nikdo ve třídě nebyl schopen pohybu. Dokonce ani Carl, který jen držel Sebastiana za zápěstí.

"KAM!" zařval Sebastian.

Všichni ve třídě sebou trhli.

"Na ostré kameny.. do lomu.." zachrčel Carl.

"Morane!" ozval se učitel, který vstoupil do třídy.

Sebastian odhodil Carla a vzal si tašku, než utekl ze třídy.

 

Třeba ještě není pozdě...


End file.
